


Ragdoll

by Oriphiel



Category: Zankokuna Kami ga Shihai Suru | A Cruel God Reigns
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem written from Jeremy's PoV.<br/>Very dark, emotional and angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragdoll

Ragdoll.  
That's all I am.  
A Ragdoll, a Broken Toy, a Plaything for this Monster.  
Every night it happens,  
Now that he's healed completely.  
It should've been him,  
Not Sandra - Only him.  
And yet now he lives,  
And I'm dead amongst the living;  
A slave to life,  
Obeying this Monster's will is my only necessity now.  
Not even a Prince in shining armor can save me now.  
For he is Delusional and can't see,  
The Terror of Life.  
  
A Ragdoll.  
That's all I am now.  
Every night just lying on the bed.  
Dreaming myself away.  
I would if I could,  
But it doesn't help me anymore,  
Now that I'm dead.  
Dead in these claws that tear me apart;  
Dead in the thorny embrace of these arms.  
Dead.  
Like a Ragdoll.  
  
A Ragdoll.  
That's all I am now.  
No Emotions to spare for others to see;  
No Emotions able to be grasped from others generosity.  
No Pain when the metal draws blood from my back,  
No Sadness when I hear the shrill voice that tells me "I Love You",  
No Happiness when others worry,  
No Fear when my neck almost snaps from the wire wrapped around it  
No Humiliation from the flash of the camera  
No.  
Nothing at all.  
Only the hope that one day he will use too much force,  
And the wire around my neck will tighten  
And  
Snap.  
...  
I'm free from Death.  
Never again a Ragdoll.


End file.
